I M I T A T I O NB L A C K
by Punkeh
Summary: One shot song fic. Pain could have been avoided if Roxas was good at making up his mind. AkuRoku RokuReno Don't like yaoi, don't read. Rated M for language, etc. I suck at summaries, sorry. xD


**Punky: haii thur. =D**

**This is basically an update for the readers. We have so many responses to Predictable, that we came up with this lovely one shot. It's akurokureno xD But it's kinda cute.**

**Based off a vocaloid song: Imitation Black**

**The lyrics are not in order, so yeah. xD**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Or this lovely vocaloid song. =D enjoy! Plz comment.**

* * *

"I love you Roxas, you know that, right?" The red head smiled, petting the golden haired boys' locks. The blonde nodded, almost robotically. And even though this red head was the one he was with, his mind was elsewhere's with a different red-head. Day to day they lived their lives like this, Roxas would be with this red head, the one he loved first, yet he would always want to be where the other red head was. It was so confusing. "Roxas?"

"I-I love you too, Reno." Roxas responded, catching his lovers' lips with his own, his hands expertly making their way to Reno's pony tail, twisting his fingers into it playfully. Reno loved this boy, he truly did, but the way they were now... it was sinful. Two males together were bad enough, but Roxas used to be in love with Namine. That was before Reno plagued his heart, and forced his love onto the other boy, making him break and crumble until he too, loved Reno. It was a sick thing to do, even Reno felt for the blonde in sympathy. The blonde was only a victim, but now that he was here, he too will have to live with the guilt of loving the opposite sex, one of the most sinful things that the world newly persecutes. How awful of Reno to do this to someone like Roxas.

_Twisted Ordinary life_

_Forbidden love_

_an insincere heart_

// x //

How wrong indeed.

Axel waited in intolerable silence, under the curved, illuminated slit that was the moon. His nights were always like this; waiting at the designated position, anticipating the younger male's appearance. It was impossible for them to meet during the day time. Roxas had stated there'd be complications, or something of that nature. Love between two males wasn't exactly smiled upon, but Axel persisted. Even if it felt unreal, even if he couldn't be by Roxas all the time. One day, they'd be accepted.

_painted over in black,_

_an incomplete love_

_the jet black world_

_the sinking moon is_

_overlapping with the clouds_

_as if to hide the shadows_

// x //

"I love you too Reno." Roxas smiled, lips quickly coming into contact, hands were quick to caress Roxas' face, loving touches parading the rest of his body.

"I love you so much more than you know Roxas~" Reno's voice purred. Roxas gulped, his minor guilt of those same words coming elsewhere, from someone else, echoed through Roxas' mind. Although Roxas was with Reno, he still loved Axel. He simply loved both red-heads' equally. Reno's lips caressed Roxas' skin, moving down to his neck, kissing, nibbling, licking, and biting. Reno would be nothing without the smaller male that was underneath him, panting. He loved him, and Roxas loved him back. There was no denying this simple fact. No matter the sinly costs, they loved each other. And Reno would be nothing, absolutely nothing without him.

// x //

"Roxas."

The blond responded by raising his cheek away from Axel, mirroring his gaze.

"Yes?"

"Run away with me."

His reaction was exactly what he'd feared; the blue orbs became downcast, narrowed with uncertainty and doubt. Axel frowned. "You disagree? If we leave here, we can spend all the time we wish with each other..." He cooed softly, running his fingers through Roxas's hair with equal gentleness. The smaller male shook his head in reply.

"Not on such short notice...We should make some sort of...p-plan." The crimson-haired man nodded, Roxas was right. If that's what it would take, so be it.

_can we not return anymore?_

_let the two of us_

_just disappear together_

// x //

However, Axel did not expect to see Roxas at a local starbucks the next morning, eating and drinking happily with another red-haired male. Axel watched, anger rooting him to the spot, as he observed the other red-head kissing Roxas. He thought Roxas loved him...was this why they could never meet during the day? Cause of this man? Axel looked down, quickly turning on his heel and storming away from the starbucks in anger and thought. If he couldn't have Roxas for himself, why should this other guy? No. Roxas is Axel's. And Axel was going to make sure that it would be known to the other male.

// x //

Harsh teeth met painfully with sensitive skin, bringing a cry out from Roxas's lips.

"A-Axel! That hurts..." Feeling helpless fingers bury themselves in the clothing that covered his back, Axel withdrew. Roxas stared on in confusion and slight fear. The larger male moved from the mattress, retrieving items from another room. The blond lie there, trying to track Axel's actions. The dim light made this difficult, but Axel was quick to return. In his possession, he had a length of rope and a smaller object; this unsettled the younger male, and he twitched in response. "Axel?"

"I love you Roxas..." Was Axel's only response as he quickly tied Roxas' arms and legs up to the bed, flickering on the lighter he had retrieved.

"A-Axel!? D-Don't!" Roxas cried out as the lighter came in contact with his upper arm, burning flesh easily, causing Roxas to cry out in pain. "St-Stop!"

Axel merely grinned, shaking his head, as he continued to burn in random places on Roxas' skin, leaving obvious marks that were going to be there for quite some time, along with the bite mark that Axel had made before.

_someday I can be with you_

_with that belief, I let go of my hand_

_if it is a love that doesn't suit me_

_then it might as well be broken_

_tightly and strongly_

_I want to be embraced_

_the warmth of the overlapping bodies is_

_**imitation**_

// x //

Reno's eyes lit up in sheer shock and worry, running his gaze frantically over his lover's bare arms.

"What happened, Roxas?!" He demanded, careful not to let his fingers make contact with the burnt skin. Roxas whimpered, avoiding looking at Reno.

"C-Cooking..." The redhead frowned in disbelief.

"But they're all over..." Roxas giggled nervously, pulling his shirt back on.

"Y-You know how much of a ditz I am."

"I-Is this a bite mark...Roxas?" Reno questioned, pulling Roxas' shirt so he could inspect the blonde's collar.

"U-Uh..." Roxas blushed, looking down at his feet in a sad manner. Reno sighed, shaking his head, petting Roxas' hair softly, holding the smaller male closer to himself.

"It's okay, You don't have to tell me. I trust you. I love you, Roxas." Reno smiled happily.

_To love and be loved_

_to the point of going mad_

_the sweet and burning kiss is_

_imitation_

_senses numbing_

_consciousness fading away_

_the overflowing emotions and_

_reality_

_are paint over in black_

// x //

Roxas was scared to meet with Axel this time. He didn't want to be in pain again. The burn marks from the previous night already hurt enough when they rubbed against the fabric of his clothing. With all the courage he could muster, he rapped his knuckles against the door, hopeful that Axel wouldn't consider repeating last night. The door opened slowly; Axel greeted him curtly, gesturing for him to follow. The cold meeting added to his unease, and he walked behind Axel with caution. However, it turned to be the same deal as the previous encounter; Axel held the rope, grinning eerily.

"A-Again, Axel...?"

"Why, Yes Roxxxy~ Don't you love me?" Axel pouted, as Roxas nodded.

"I-I do- b-but why're you doing thi-this?"

"Doing whaatt?" Axel asked, approaching a shaking Roxas, pulling the smaller male into his arms. Roxas twitched, the burn marks being rubbed against, he tried to ignore it, wrapping his arms around the red head.

"I love you… Y-you're going to hurt me again…I d-don't like being h-hurt…"  
"I didn't mean to hurt you~ I just wanted to leave marks on you so you can always think of me when we're not together~" Axel pouted, petting the blonde's hair. The blonde nodded, oblivious to the underlying reason. With that being said, Axel urged Roxas to the bed, laying the smaller male down, kissing him as he did so. He moved to straddle the blonde's hips as he dug his nails into the others' wrists. Roxas ignored the kiss, wincing at how painfully sharp his nails were; his wrists were still sore from last time, and the contact merely intensified the pain. Axel grinned, as he lowered his hands to toy with Roxas' pants, undoing them quickly. He smirked at Roxas' small gasp that he released. Axel bit at Roxas' collar, digging teeth into the soft skin, reopening the previous injury.

"N-No-!" Cried the blond, fingers digging into Axel's shirt. He bit his own lip in desperation, but it was no use.

"What's the matter Roxy?" Axel pouted, kissing the sore spot before pulling away from it, hands pulling Roxas' pants and boxers down. If he was going to get his point across to Roxas' other male, surely if Axel took him harshly would do, wouldn't it? "Don't you love me?" Axel asked, petting at Roxas' stomach as he pushed his shirt up.

"Ah-." He shuddered, his lower half exposed. "I do, I love you Axel..." He balled his hands into fists; maybe Axel would burn the rest of his body this time. Roxas hoped he wouldn't.

"If you loved me so much..." Axel started, pulling off his own bottoms and boxers. "Then why didn't you tell me about him?" Axel growled, thrusting harshly into the smaller male. "Nn?!" Roxas' eyes expanded, tears already obscuring his vision. Roxas shuddered in fear, understanding now. This is why he was being tortured. He loved Axel, though; and also Reno. The smaller male let whimpers roll from his mouth, playing dumb anyway. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"D-Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about. You were with that other red head. He was kissing you. You were laughing together. Is my love not enough for you?" Axel frowned, tears forming in his own eyes. He loved Roxas. Loved him with every fiber of his being. He thrust into Roxas once more, trying to remain calm and to make sure he gets his point across. Roxas was clinging to Axel's shoulders now, nails making contact with the skin, through the shirt. More and more tears passed through his eyelids, and louder sobs followed.

"Th-That wasn't me...Axel, I l-love you..."

"You're lying!" Axel growled lowly, thrusting in and out of Roxas again. "I could tell it was you. I love you so much! You could have told me Roxas... But instead I found out like this... Do you understand how crushed I feel?" Axel asked, tears falling from his own eyes.

"N-No, Axel!" Roxas shrieked, positive there'd be marks along Axel's back. His eyes clenched in pain, the area reddened and moist. "You have the wrong idea-. Please stop..."

Axel paused momentarily, staring into Roxas' crying eyes as he closed them.

"Then explain..." Axel grunted. He had to admit, Roxas did feel quite good, and Axel shuddered at the feel of Roxas' tightness around himself. It hurt to stop in the middle of it like this.

"I don't mean to hurt you," Roxas replied hoarsely, in between sobs. "I'd never want t-to...I love you, but I also," He paused, regretting the outcome of his words. "I love Reno t-too."

"Reno...?" Axel blinked, realizing he meant the other guy. "You can't love us both... Roxas... I love you more... Why're you doing this to me?" Axel frowned, petting at Roxas' hips. "I love you..." Roxas allowed himself to gasp a bit; the contact had felt foreign, since Axel's affection had been a little rougher lately. However, he didn't stop crying.

"It's wrong, right? I'm so confused...Is this why you're hurting me...?" Axel frowned. That wasn't really why... Axel just... wanted 'Reno' to know that Roxas was Axel's. He wanted Roxas to know he was loved by someone every single time he would brush against one of his injuries, his thoughts going back to Axel. He wanted that. Even when Roxas was with Reno, he wanted Roxas to be thinking of him. It was wrong of him, selfish. Maybe Axel was in the wrong. Roxas squirmed, the silence making him uncomfortable. What was Axel thinking now? Would he hurt him again? Roxas didn't see Axel produce the lighter, and his limbs weren't bound. Though Axel was still inside him, and that was painful enough.

"I'm not... hurting you because I'm mad at you... I... want you to think of me when you're with him. I want you to always think of me..." Axel frowned, his words coming out slow. Roxas whimpered. Maybe he would have to stop seeing Reno, or pretend he wasn't.

"I-I do, I think about you all the time...You didn't need to do this..." Axel frowned, looking down, realizing he was still sheathed inside of Roxas. He groaned, the realization making him suddenly want to move. He fought temptation, and nodded in response to Roxas' statement.

"I-I just... want you to think of me... I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry Roxas..." Axel shuddered. "It's okay..." Replied the blond weakly, releasing Axel's shirt. This was inevitable. Either one of them would've found out. Roxas wondered how Reno would react. Would he do the same as Axel did? The thought made him twitch. Axel frowned, he was still angry. He couldn't handle this. He wanted Roxas for himself. Didn't Roxas understand this at all?

"But... You need to choose Roxas... it's either me... or him." The smaller male sighed in reply to this, tears quickly resurfacing, ebbing from his eyes. He gave no answer, just simple, quiet sobs. Axel frowned, removing himself from inside of Roxas, moving so he could hold the smaller male into his arms, petting his golden locks. "I'm sorry Roxas. I can't deal with you loving someone else. I love you so much... I would kill for you Roxas..." Axel cooed softly to the sobbing male.

"I'm- sorry." He shook, voice altering and trembling with his form. "I love you t-too." Roxas shoved his face into the other's chest, anything he vocalized coming out muffled and soft. "A-Axel..."

"Yes Roxas?" Axel hummed lightly, petting the blonde's hair soothingly. Roxas shook his head, sobs seeming to subside. He breathed in deeply, clinging to the larger male's trunk.

Axel smiled, continuing to pet Roxas, slowly resting his own eyes to sleep.

// x //

Reno's smile faded as soon as the image of Roxas limping toward him reached his eyes. He stared in worry and suspicion, eliminating some distance between them, for Roxas's sake.

"Are you alright?" The blond cocked his head, still smiling obviously. The teal eyes narrowed, and lowered. "You're limping..."

"O-Oh!" A wide grin spread along Roxas's lips. "I, f-fell downstairs today...I tripped on my slipper, a-and..."

"Bull Roxas. What's going on with you lately? First the burn marks, and then the bite marks, now this? You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Reno frowned, sighing, looking down at his feet.

"N-No! It's not like that!" Roxas panicked, and Reno couldn't help but shake his head. He had nothing more to say to the boy he loved, and with that, he walked away from Roxas, his mind and eyesight cracking as he began to cry. "Re-Reno!" Roxas cried after him, struggling to push himself to move fast after the red head, his body aching causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "Reno!!" Roxas yelled, not being able to muster any strength to get up, he curled into a ball, letting the tears fall as he stared after the running Reno.

_common sense and morals_

_crushed and destroyed_

_if there are to be punishments,_

_I should be the only one punished_

// x //

It was unusually late. Roxas would've been here at least a half-hour ago, estimated Axel. With one more glance at the clock, he decided he would go looking for the boy. He was growing more and more concerned, so he left the house. Along the way to Roxas', he spied another bearing a resemblance to himself. 'Who is this imitation?' He almost laughed aloud, but kept close, yet far enough to go unnoticed.

"Roxas you're so silly." The other sighed, lifting something off of the ground. Axel watched, speechless, although the sound of Roxas' sobbing could clearly be heard.

"I'm s-sorry Reno!! I-I love you! I didn't m-mean to cheat- I-I love you-" The blonde sobbed, and Axel felt his heart ache to be near the younger boy.

"I love you too Roxas… but you can only love me… me and only me…" Reno's voice could be heard, and Roxas began sobbing again.

"D-Don't make me choose! I lo-love you two… so much…"

"Then I'll leave you Roxas. I love you… but I'm not going to sit here and let you be with him every night and allow him to hurt you like this anymore. I can't do it…" Reno sighed, holding the sobbing Roxas in his arms with ease.  
"D-Don't go! I-I love you Reno… I love you so much…" Roxas sobbed still. Axel stood, dumbfounded. Never had Roxas added those words. It was only, 'I really like you, Axel', or 'I love you'. Never. Roxas obviously had stronger feelings for Reno. Axel was just something else to keep him busy. He fled, mind becoming a rush of thoughts, clouded with tears.

Roxas wiped at his eyes, blinking at Reno.

"Did you hear s-something...?"

_what you said at the end_

_I embrace those words_

// x //

Roxas was able to walk, so the next night he decided he would go to Axel's house, a letter in tow. He realized it, He loved them both… but he loved Reno more. Reno was there first, was always there first. It was wrong of Roxas to have lead Axel on for so long, and tonight, Roxas would make sure to severe ties; and hopefully not get injured in the process. Axel answered the door, looking a bit ragged, as if he hadn't slept in a while.

The blond male cleared his throat, nodding to the other with a soft smile. "Axel, I've made my decision..." The tone of Roxas' voice alluded to something else, Axel the wrong idea. His grin dissipated though, when he was handed the envelope. The green-eyed male turned it over a few times, trying to decode it.

"What's this, Roxas?" There was still quietness. The blond chirped up though, fingers tugging at the bottom of his sleeves.

"I'm...leaving you, Axel." Axel stared, wide eyes at first, those wide eyes closing slightly with rage.

"What?" He asked, the word coming out with a seething hatred.

"A-Axel I-I love you..." Roxas started, as Axel quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the house against his will.

"You love me, but you love him more. Feh. I told you I loved you so much I would kill, didn't I?" Axel asked, leading Roxas into the kitchen, producing a knife from one of the drawers. Momentarily, Roxas had lost the will to breath; his eyelids had raised and expanded so much that his eyes may've slipped out. The other's eyes shone with the same intensity of the knife, even in the faint lighting. "Well Roxas? I am a man of my word, you know." Deep, harsh chuckles vibrated from Axel's throat, feeling the trembling from the smaller's wrist.

"Y-You're- You c-can't-!"

"I can." Axel grinned. Roxas panicked, trying to wrench his wrist out of Axel's grip, only to be unsuccessful in doing so. Axel grinned at his feeble attempt, pulling Roxas back to his bedroom, shoving the smaller male onto the bed.

"A-Axel n-no! D-Don't! I-I'm Sorry!!" Roxas cried, tears streaming from his eyes. The thought of pity never crossed Axel's mind, nor did any sense. His sole objective was to make Roxas sorry, and that was all. He pinned the hopeless male, hips over the smaller males'. He raised the blade slowly, drinking in the fear Roxas gave off. Axel roared loudly in laughter, arms dropping, and the knife penetrated the area of his lower abdomen; Axel found this blow to be a bit merciful, however, enjoyable all the same. Roxas let out a shriek, pain racking his body and tears fell from his eyes. "A-Axel sto-stop it hurts!!!" Roxas shrieked, wanting to fight against the larger male, but the pain racking his body stopped him from doing so. Axel dragged the knife up along Roxas' stomach and chest, leaving a bleeding line behind it. Roxas's breathing became so shallow; it was now a labor to emit anymore sound. He should've just ran. This wouldn't have happened; no, he should not have ever met Axel. He would be with Reno and Reno only, without having to bear any of this pain. His fading thoughts were derailed when the frigid object inside him twisted, bringing forth another scream, without difficulty. Axel grinned; this was exactly what he wanted, his pain becoming Axel's pleasure. He twisted the knife again, another mangling cry circling through the air. He could hear Roxas' breathing slowing, knowing the end for the blond was soon near. So, with that, he pulled the knife out, smiling at the blood as if it were an old friend. He stood up, grabbing his hoodie, leaving the broken blonde on the bed as he walked out of his own home.

// x //

Reno, with a small box in hand, left his own apartment in search of Roxas. He had told him that he would just visit and break it off with him; within Reno lingered a feeling of doubt, but he was sure Roxas was doing fine. As he neared the area, sirens and lights flooded from the scene. The red-haired man shook it off, perhaps there was an accident. That's all. He inhaled, confident in his thoughts, not noticing the man in the dark clothes, pushing past him in a hurry.

"That poor little boy!" Cried some woman's' voice, and Reno stopped to listen, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Who did this to him? The poor thing." Responded another voice, and Reno neared the ambulance as a stretcher with a body was being pulled out to the vehicle in a hurry. Reno saw a flash of blonde hair, and he was running and pushing past people to the ambulance.

// x //

It had been two days. Two days that Roxas remained asleep in the hospital. Reno felt like he was going to break. He toyed with the box in his hand, rubbing the velvety outside as he immersed himself in his thoughts. He missed Roxas already. The blonde had been in very bad condition. He had lost a ton of blood… The doctors told Reno that he might never wake up. Funny how things work out sometimes, right? These thoughts were bringing the red head to tears.

"H-Hey Rox… just got off work to come see you. Those stupid doctors don't think you're going to wake up you know…" Reno let out a small laugh here, a purposeless laugh if any. "I got you this ring… I wanted to ask you to marry me… I love you so much Rox… please… please, wake up. Let me ask you properly. Please don't die like this…" Reno choked, he couldn't speak anymore, the urge to cry dominated over his ability to talk. Reno set the velvet box aside, hoping that if Roxas were to wake up, he'd be able to see it himself.

"Isn't that cute?" Asked a voice, catching Reno's attention. At the door stood a hooded figure, and it automatically clicked in Reno's head.

"You're the fucking asshole that did this to him! How could you!? Look at him for god's sake you fucking dick! Are you proud of yourself!? You proud for doing this to someone as wonderful as him!?" Reno yelled, and all the person did was stare at his feet.

"Yeah… I fucked up…"

"That's all you have to say for yourself? You've got some nerve even coming here!"

"I love him too!"

"If you loved him at all you wouldn't have fucking done this to him." Reno hissed, causing the person not to respond. Instead they held up an envelope.

"He wrote this… I should have read it before I… anyways… here." The figure said, setting the envelope down on a table. Silence passed between the two before a stir from the hospital bed occurred.

"Reno…" a small voice quivered, interrupting the silence.

"Roxas! Oh my god Roxas!" Reno felt like he was crying again, but he didn't care as he ran over to the bed and hugged the smaller male.

"Haha~ Hello… what'd I miss?"

"You goofball don't do this to me!" Reno choked out, petting the blondes hair thoroughly.

"Reno… I don't feel good…" Roxas said weekly and Reno blinked.  
"I-I'll go get a doctor hold on-"

"No…I… think it's too late…" Roxas blinked, letting his eyes slide shut, wanting to go back to sleep.

"No, Rox! Stay up, Stay up!" Reno freaked, pressing the nurse button above the hospital bed.

"Reno I'm so tired…" Roxas responded, his words coming out slurred. "I love you…"  
"I love you too Rox, that's why you have to stay awake, Roxas!" Reno shouted as a slow beep filled the room before the nurses and doctors filed into the room. "Roxas! Roxas no!" Everything became a blur as Reno was pulled out of the room. Reno's gaze filled with tears as he screamed and shouted at the nurses and doctors. "Fix him you assholes, fucking fix him!!"

"Calm down…" the figure from before grunted, slapping the envelope into Reno's hand. "Read it I think it was more or less meant for you." The figure grumbled, walking away from Reno. Reno's hands shook as he opened the envelope, recognizing Roxas' handwriting right off the bat.

_I am thinking of you everyday_

_the feel of your shoulder in my embrace_

_before that melts away into nothing_

_I will go and meet you_

* * *

**Punky: That's it. Please review for cookies. =D**


End file.
